goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Gets Grounded on Thanksgiving
Dora Gets Grounded on Thanksgiving is the 17th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora's mom: "Dora, today is Thanksgiving." Dora: "Good. What are we having for Thanksgiving this year?" Dora's mom: "Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, green bean casserole, macaroni and cheese, cranberry sauce, white meat, biscuits, and for dessert, chocolate cream pie." Dora: "Oh, boy. I can't wait for the chocolate cream pie." Dora's mom: "Me neither." (6 hours later) Dora: "Now that we got all the Thanksgiving food ready and the turkey is in the oven. This looks like a time to make fake VHS openings!" (30 minutes later) Dora: "There! I finally made the opening to Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Holly's Magic Wand from 1986, real not fake!" (Dora smells something burning) Dora: "Oh no! I smell something burning!" (Dora runs away from her room) (In the kitchen) (The oven is on fire. Dora is shocked) Dora: "Oh my freaking god! The oven is on fire. And that means the turkey is on fire and I'm grounded!" Dora's mom: (offscreen) "Did I just hear the turkey was on fire?" (Dora's mom walks in and notices the oven on fire. She is shocked.) Dora: "I can explain. I made the opening to Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Holly's Magic Wand from 1986, real not fake!" (Dora's mom takes the burnt turkey out of the oven.) Dora's mom: "Dora! I can't believe you burned the turkey and made another fake VHS opening! You were supposed to get the turkey out of the oven 30 minutes ago! Now it's a black skinned turkey! That's it! You are grounded (10x) for super eternity! And when the guests show up at our house, they'll be mad at you!" (In the living room) Dora's mom: "Dora, you have some visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I can't believe you burned the turkey! Now, Thanksgiving is ruined because of you!" Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. I heard that you made another fake VHS opening!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I'm mad at you for burning the turkey." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. I'm mad at you for making a fake VHS opening!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Dora, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Holly's Magic Wand didn't exist until 2010." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you destroyed the whole GameStop building." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I heard that you've been deleting other people's comments on YouTube!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have been the worst student in my class!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong, mega, strict and severe lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life! You will also have detention!" Dora: "Shut your face, Mrs. Shaw! I already know I have to wear diapers for the rest of my life! And I'm not having detention again!" Dylan Priest: "Dora, shut up! And yes, you are having detention again!" Anthony Abate: "There will be no Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff, no Nick Jr. shows, no Blue's Clues, no Dora the Explorer, no PAW Patrol, no Bubble Guppies, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Max and Ruby, no Peppa Pig, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no SpongeBob, no Rugrats, and further more!" Warren Cook: "There's also no fast food places related to Pepsi." NathanDesignerBoy7: Taylor Hayes: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, Caillou, Sesame Street, The Wiggles, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Slippy V: "You will also be forced to watch kids, primetime shows, and cartoons like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Happy Harmony, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Disney theatrical cartoons, Kim Possible, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Phineas and Ferb, Good Luck Charlie, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Camp Lazlo, The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Gravity Falls, That's So Raven, Fish Hooks, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, and other shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Princess Denise: "The CBeebies bugs will donate all your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to the local charity shop, and you are not getting them back forever." Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on." Dora's mom: "I agree with everyone. Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon or you'll be grounded for ultra eternity!" Dora: "Shut up you pieces of crap! I wish you were all freaking dead while you asses were ate to death by Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur, Goomba and Ronald McDonald!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you say that to all of us! Now watch shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon right now!" (Cut to: Dora watching TV) Dora: "Well, looks like I'm stuck wearing diapers and watch I'm forced to watch for the rest of my natural born life! Can my life get any worse than this!" (In the kitchen) Dylan Priest: "I can't believe she burned the turkey for Thanksgiving! She's nothing but a bad YouTuber, aggressive and a troll!" Warren Cook: "I'll say, she has no business on YouTube. Right everyone?" Dora's mom: "Right!" Dylan Priest: "Right!" Princess Denise: "Right!" Slippy V: "Right!" Taylor Hayes: "Right!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "Right!" Anthony Abate: "Right back at you, Warren!" Mrs. Shaw: "Agreed!" (Dora's mom and the visitors start dancing) Mr. Dike: "Now let's all celebrate! Shall we?" The End.